Scarlet Blood
by PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck
Summary: 87th Hunger Games SYOT, CLOSED! The rebellion failed, and the Hunger Games continued. Some mentors retired, others didn't. New people and some old! Thanks to all tribute submitters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm doing a SYOT! It's my first one, and I can't wait to start!**

**RULES:**

**1\. **

** You may submit up to 3 tributes.**

**2\. **

** If you submit by review, i guess it's fine, but I really prefer PM.**

**3\. **

** If you are interested, there is a sponsor system using SP (Sponsor Points)**

**4\. **

** When you submit a tribute, you get 100 SP. Extra tributes are only 75 SP each.**

**5\. **

** PM me separately for each tribute you want to submit.**

**6\. NO MARY-SUES! NO KATNISSES! If I see or think that your character is a Mary-Sue or a Katniss, I will not put them in the story, although if I PM you about it, I will give you 24 hours to change them. **

**7\. **

**Wh filling out the form, DO NOT BE VAGUE! If it is, your tribute will not be used. Please use details.**

**P.S. - All of the rules for Sponsoring is at the bottom. Thank you****.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Appearance (be descriptive): **

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Reaction to being reaped:**

**Reaping Outfit (Optional):**

**Tribute Parade Outfit: (I will choose either the one you provide or the one whoever submits your District partner provides):**

**How they act at Tribute Parade:**

**APPEARANCE****:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Eyes:**

**Other (scars, blemishes, birthmarks):**

**TRAINING:**

**They do this in training:**

**They excel at:**

**Score:**

**Weapon of Choice (Provide backup):**

**Allies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**INTERVIEWS:**

**Outfit:**

**Angle:**

**GAMES**

**What they do at cornucopia:**

**Can I put them as a Bloodbath?**

**Plan with allies (Optional):**

**Preferred death:**

**I may have to tweak things a little bit, and not everything will be like it you wanted it to.**

**SPONSORS-**

**How to Get Them**

**First Tribute: 100 points**

**Extra tributes: 75 points**

**Bloodbath Tribute: Extra 25 points**

**Reviews (Only 2 per chapter): 50 points**

**Follow author: 50 points**

**Favorite story: 25 points**

**Follow story: 25 points**

**Favorite author: 25 points**

******** Guests may be sponsors, but still MAY NOT SUBMIT CHARACTERS UNLESS BY PM**********

**THINGS TO BUY**

**Weapons-**

**Sword 600 points**

**Spear 500 points**

**Axe 300 points**

**3 Knives 200 points**

**1 knife 85 points**

**5 knives 400 points**

**10 knives 800 points**

**Dagger 100 points**

**Bow 700 points**

**3 arrows 400 points**

**5 arrows 550 points**

**10 arrows 1000 points**

**Trident 1300 points**

**Survival-**

**1 pint water 250 points **

**½ gallon water 450 points **

**1 gallon water 900 points **

**2 biscuits 145 points**

**1 loaf bread 300 points**

**2 loaves bread 600 points **

**Small feast (2 loaves bread, fist size cheese, 4 apples, ½ pound meat) 1200 points**

**Large feast (4 loaves bread, 2 fist size cheese, dozen apples, 3 packets crackers, 1 pot broth and 2 ½ pound meat): 2000 points**

**Rope 150 points **

** 12 Matches 475 points**

**Empty bottle 200 points**

**Thin jacket 125 points**

**Winter coat 300 points**

**New shoes 485 points**

**First aid kit 300 points**

**Serious medicine 1400 points**

**Pair of socks 50 points**

**Large first aid kit 450 points**

*******If there is anything I forget to put on the list for things you can buy with SP, then ask me about it and I might add it.********

**You can still be a sponsor even if your tribute died/didn't exist.**


	2. Introduction

**Okay, so, I got the District 1 tributes, and I am writing their reaping right now! But I will only be submitting that for a while… unless someone is nice enough to give me some tributes so I can write more reapings. Also, Career or unusual Reapings will have their own chapter, while normal reapings will be paired up with the next District.**

**Just a note: COME ON PEOPLE! I have ONE male tribute! Give me some males! I promise that I WON'T turn them into jackalopes! SUMBIT ONE! **

**And also, on my story, 'Spying on Percabeth,' I haven't updated in a while… I'm sorry guys! I ****_might _****be able to squeeze in a chapter today, but I'm really busy with this story. NO I AM NOT GIVING UP OR PUTTING THAT STORY ON HAITUS! AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO WRITE AN AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTES ARE EVIL!**

**Okay, please submit to my SYOT, check out my One-Shots, and my story 'Spying on Percabeth'. Great story. Also- CHECK OUT MY POLL! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON, BUT AFTER CHAPTER 5, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I SEE SOME RESULTS ON MY POLL! (Which I'm ****_pretty sure _****I put up.)**

**Wow, this has been a long AN, even for me. Anyway, one more thing- REVIEW! If you are guest, you can submit tributes through review. (First I was like, NO REVIEWS SO YOU CAN SUBMIT! Then I found a tribute from a guest that I liked, so I changed the rule, so that you submit a tribute, and if, 5 days later, your tribute's spot is still open, I will allow it. But then I was like, what the heck, so I allowed submissions through review.)**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm bored, so no fancy schemes this time. Johanna, do it.**

**Johanna: Why should I? **

**Me: I can make your tributes die without them even stepping off their plates.**

**Johanna: *Sigh* Okay. PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own THG. **

**Introduction**

* * *

Laura Insogtino was excited about being Head Game maker. She was in her office, planning the arena. 'It must be evilly genius, because of the uprisings of last year,' she tells herself. She looks at the clock. 2:00 a.m. She needs coffee.

"Hey, Avox!" Said Avox's head snapped up. "Get me some coffee. Cream, 2 cups." She has to finish the arena before 9:00 a.m. tomorrow, because she had brunch with Ysti Harnertson, the president. Ysti scared the crap out of her. The purple skin and yellow eyes that he sported didn't help either. When she first got into the Game maker business, she had nightmares about Ysti killing or maiming her all the time. As the years passed, Laura became more comfortable with the President, or at least, as close as you can get to a psychopath.

As the Avox scurries to ready Laura's drink, she looks at the layout for the arena. It has 6 sections, all with their own biome. Sounds pretty drastic, right? But that's not all. They all scramble every 48 hours. They all randomly change. Laura grins. The arena is ready.

The Avox comes in with her coffee, but it's been so long she's forgotten. After she waves the Avox out, she sets the coffee down on the desk, untouched. She walks down the hall to her bedroom. Tomorrow is a big day, and she needs her beauty rest.

The next day, Laura wakes early to make sure her prep team has enough time. She waits as they massage gels into her hair, powders into her skin, and creams into her face. To be truthful, Laura never really liked all of the fancy compounds, but if you are to meet the President, sacrifices have to be made.

About two hours later, she's ready for the brunch. As she walks along the street, she gets some points and whispers, and as she nears the Presidential Palace, the whispering increases.

"I heard she's the new head game maker," True.

"And she's Seneca's Daughter-in-law." Not true.

"I heard she failed on the arena," SO not true.

"No! I heard that it's going to be the most awesome one since the Quarter Quell!" Definitely true.

Laura shivers as she walks into the Presidential Palace and out of the sunlight. It gives off a creepy aura, but Laura ignores that and walks into the President's meeting room.

"Ah, Laura. How are you doing? Any new progress on the Games?' President Harnertson asks as she sits down.

"I'm fine, thank you," Laura says in a formal tone. "And yes, there has been progress. In fact I finished the arena designs last night. The construction workers should be able to finish it by next week."

"That's wonderful. Have you brought me any prototypes or holograms?" President Harnertson asks, always straight to the point. Thank goodness Laura had anticipated this and brought a hologram.

"Yes. Here," Laura pulls a small device out of her pocket. She sets it on the table and turns it on. Instantly, a hologram of the arena is projected.

"Is… that all?" The President asks, clearly not impressed.

"No, Sir. I also have devised this," Laura says. She pulls out a small remote and presses a button. "As you can see, the arena has 6 sectors. And every 48 hours, those sectors will change."

"Change?" The President asks.

"Yes. They will randomly switch biomes with each other, Sir."

"Wonderful idea, Laura. Now, let's eat." Laura inwardly lets out a sigh. She can tell the President is satisfied. With that, she digs into some toast and scrambled eggs.

* * *

**And that's it. And I know you probably skipped the AN at the beginning to the chapter, so please go read it. If I was to start writing another AN down here, I would just be saying the same thing.**

**GO READ THE AN!**

**Bye.**

**Miranda, Daughter of Poseidon and resident of District 4. **


	3. District 1

Chapter 1- District 1 Reapings

**Okay, okay. I know I have not been updating this story or Spying on Percabeth in forever, but I have an excuse. I need some time to be in the sun. I go back to school on 9/02. That's 1 day. I really want to hang with friends, swim, shop for back to school, swim, stalk my crush, swim, and other stuff you do in the summer.**

**But you get that I need a break for constant writing, right? I mean, I might be getting an iPad for my birthday (November 12****th****), so I will be able to write during English, and I might find my missing laptop soon. But just know that, when school comes up, I will have to do these things:**

**-Study. I promised my mom I would really try this year, and if I get good grades during first semester, she will probably go easier on me in second semester.**

**-Tan. I haven't been in the sun much this summer, and I love tanning. And no, I don't use fake tanning places. I actually go to this place called a beach, I do something called lying down on a towel, and I do something called reading while I tan. It actually feels quite nice. (And no, I'm not a stereotype. I actually like my tan because tanning is relaxing.)**

**-Shop. I don't even have a backpack for school. It's sad. And I need a small wardrobe update, so I'm probably going to do that soon. But yes, I have school supplies. You can preorder it if you go to my school.**

**-Again, HAVE FUN! Just hanging out with my friends, going places, seeing things. Do I need to elaborate?**

**-My other story. I just finished another chapter, which was hard, because I'm not good a writing from a mortals' POV in that type of situation. (Go read 'Spying On Percabeth' if you want to know what I'm talking about. It's a PJO fanfic.)**

**So yeah,**

**Kaia Jones P.O.V.**

I wake up around 7:00. My sister was jumping on my bed, screaming for me to wake up. I'm pretty sure half of the district could hear her.

"Ruby, I love you, but you're killing me," I say as I roll over and off the bed, thudding to the ground. Ruby giggles and dashes out of the room. I just sigh and drag myself to breakfast, where my family is waiting for me, oblivious to the fact that I plan on volunteering.

When I sit down at the table, everyone looks at me. Since I'm 17, they're all scared that I'll get picked, even though I didn't take tesserae this year. Last year I took tesserae, and I'm still here, right? Oh well, I'll be volunteering anyway.

I dig into my pancakes and everyone stops staring at me, but I can tell Mom and Dad are sneaking glances at me when they think I'm not looking. I am. Eventually I just can't stand it anymore, the tension is killing me.

"I'm volunteering," I blurt out. Everyone stares at me. Ruby starts crying. "K-K, don't go," She whimpers. She flees the room as soon as I start moving towards her. Mom and Dad stop me from following her. As soon as I see their eyes, I wish I hadn't.

"Kaia, you know we have lost family to these Games, why do you plan on volunteering? We aren't even okay with you going next year, when you're 18." Mom says. She is trying to hold back tears as she strokes my hair.

"Mom, you know that Jay died last month. If I wait until next year, I'll be too rusty to get into the Careers!"

"No, Kaia. You know that Mylie-Anne from the Academy was selected for volunteering this year! They posted it in the windows of the Justice Building! NO!" My Dad yells at me. He can get protective of Mom when she starts crying. I am getting frustrated. I HAVE to volunteer! I HAVE to!

"You don't care about us! This could get us a house in the Victors' Village! All I have to do is win, and I've been training for 7 years!" I scream. My vision is starting to go red at the edges. But I don't stop- I'm on a roll, and I'm not going to stop.

"You don't care for us! You don't even think we know that we are running out of food! Did you seriously think Ruby and I wouldn't find out!? We need the money! You didn't even want us, we were just the result of your careless-"I stop my rant when I hear soft whimpering from behind me. My eyes widen as I turn around and see Ruby there. I glare at my parents, who glare right back, Mom teary-eyed, then go after Ruby.

"Little gem? Where are you?" I call once I'm outside. I know where Ruby is- behind the big oak tree in the front yard. But I want to give her a chance to come out herself- it will scare her even more if I 'find' her. A soft "Go away," comes from the lowest branch of the oak tree, which is about 5 feet up. I chuckle and say, "Ruby, I'm sorry. I was just upset because Mommy and Daddy were being mean."

"Why?" Ruby's head pops out from behind the leaves.

"Because. They are just a little scared." I say, trying to avoid telling her that I'm volunteering without a permit. "Come on, let's get ready for the Reaping, Little Gem."

Ruby allows me to lead her through the back door and upstairs to the bathroom, where I keep my secret makeup and hair products. I give her a soft green dress that complements her freckles and skin tone and tell her to put it on. When she does, I sit her down on a bench and braid small strands of silk colored grass green into her light auburn hair.

After Ruby is done, I get to work on myself. Although I hate the girls who spend hours each morning working on themselves, if I'm going to the Capitol, I am going to need to look sexy. I start by tying my hair up in a messy bun. Then I splash water on my face, followed by drying it off with a towel. Then I moisturize my face with some creams, and let it set for a few minutes. After rinsing off the creams, I let my curly platinum blonde hair flow down my shoulders in loose waves. I grab my Mom's hair curler and make my hair look completely curly and full.

Next I pick out a dress. I put on a silver strapless mini-dress that barely reaches mid-thigh. I put on some small silver flats. After messing with my hair a little bit, I decide I am worthy of volunteering.

I walk downstairs and pick up Ruby, walking out of the house with my parents trailing behind. As soon as we are on the street, I set Ruby down and greet my neighbor and best friend, Jewel. We met when we were little on the first day of 2nd level. Jewel and I, along with two richer girls, Shine and Emerelda, became best friends quickly. But enough time dwelling on the past.

"Hey, Kaia. We were supposed to pick up Emerelda and Shine in the nicer part of 1, but we are running late, so we'll just meet them at the reaping." Jewel greets, looking at the only fancy jewelry she owns: a slender silver watch, studded with jewels here and there.

"Jewel, hurry up." I hiss as we are nearing the square. Mylie-Anne and her cronies were coming, and I wanted to get out of there fast.

"Well, well, if it isn't Drool and Kata." Mylie-Anne sneers. Her friends laugh. I just glare, but try to keep my mouth shut. I'll bad-mouth her on national television when I get to the Capitol. My face must be getting red, though, because Mylie-Anne smirks and comments, "What, jealous I get to go to the Capitol while you stay in your shack of a home and watch me win?"

Again with the red vision. "No, I'M volunteering, bitch!" I yell, causing everyone to stop laughing and look at me.

"That's right! Cashmere just didn't want to hurt your feelings, because you're her _niece! You don't even have any real talent!" _I scream. Then I grab Jewel's arm and drag her to the waiting line for blood samples.

"You…You're volunteering?!" Jewel stutters. I say, "Jewel, it's just that Jay, my personal trainer, died last month. If I volunteer next year, I'll be so rusty I won't be able to get in the Careers and I'll die for sure!" Jewel nods, although she never liked the Games. Out of all of my friends, I liked the Games the most, and that was saying something.

"C'mon, we have to go." I say. I drag her to the table and we get our samples taken. Then I walk over to Shine and Emeralda near the front of the 17-year-olds section. I wave to Ruby in the 12-year-olds section before turning to my friends.

"Kaia's volunteering!" Jewel hisses. My friends look at me in a mixture of shock and pride.

"We're happy for you, Kaia." Emerelda declares after some soft whispering I can't make out. "We just have one question: why?"

"Because. Life is boring. The Games could be my escape, a chance to do something interesting, to be someone interesting."

**(AN: So here's the deal: I write a short paragraph about how Jasper got ready, then get into the reaping, all from his POV. Then, maybe a small glimpse at a mentor POV, IF you are lucky and I feel inspiration.)**

**Jasper Lucknow POV**

I rose early today to get ready for the reaping, after all, today I'm going to volunteer! I don't care if I'm too young, I'm 14 and I'm awesome enough and good enough to win!

When I got up, I went into the bathroom and started to get ready. I brushed my ear-length light brown hair then messed it up so it looked naturally messy. I washed my face and then went into my room to find an outfit laid out for me. My Mom winked at me from the doorway. She knew I'm volunteering, and she's proud of it.

I look at the outfit on my bed. I hurry out of my nightclothes. My mother laid out a white slightly fancy but not too much shirt. Below it was a pair of jeans, which might have been pushing it on the "dress nice" rule, but I didn't care, because today I got to be someone.

Now, in the square, with the Reaping about to start, I can feel my excitement growing. What will the other Careers be like? Will the training center be awesome and cool? What about my mentors? Who will they be?

Gladolia Flives, our escort this year, steps up to the podium and gives a small speech. Then she dips her hand into the girls' bowl, and grabs the first slip she touches.

"Eva Diane!" She announces with a smile on her face, knowing this won't be the tribute this year. Whoever Eva Diane is, though, doesn't have time to step forward, though, because 2 hands shoot up into the air at the same time and 2 voices from the 17s section say, "I volunteer!" in harmony.

The first girl makes a forceful punch to the 2nd girl's face, but #2 ducks easily and kicks her in the temple. As the first girl is on the ground, groaning, the second runs up to the stage, smiling like this is the best day in her life.

"Now, what's your name, Sweetie?" Gladolia asks. I can tell this girl will be one of my biggest opponents. She is nicely toned and filled with muscle, and her clear blue eyes give away her lust for winning. Her platinum blonde hair falls in curls down her back, and her slutty silver dress gives away that she will be playing the 'sexy' card.

"Kaia Jones," The girl, Kaia, answers confidently. Gladolia nods and puts her hand in the boys' bowl.

"Zayn Hamoltin!" Gladolia announces. Yet again, the reaped person barely has time to step forward before my hand is in the air and I'm shouting, "I volunteer!" Apparently, though, someone else had their hand up, too, though, because someone behind me growls, "Oh no you don't," and charges for the stage.

I scream, "Oh yeas I do!" before sprinting for the stage myself. I can tell that Brad Frew, the 18-year-old chosen to volunteer, isn't happy that I volunteered. But, since I'm in the 14s and he's in the 18s, I easily reach the stage before him.

I grab the mike and announce, "Jasper Lucknow," to all of District 1. I can see my Mom and Dad smiling proudly at me while Chrissa, my younger sister, and my two friends Chester and Glint look horrified.

I grin cockily and shake hands with Kaia, who smiles at me seductively, although I can see a hint of disgust in her eyes. I allow myself to get ushered into the Justice Building where I will say my temporary goodbyes.

As soon as the doors are shut behind me, my Mom and Dad burst in and hug me ferociously. "We are so proud of you volunteering." Dad says as they pull back. Mom nods and adds, "Even if you are slightly underage, I'm sure the Careers will accept you. And if they don't, make sure they all die painfully."

I agree and we spend the rest of our time chatting about victors who aren't 18. As the Peacekeepers take them out, Mom waves at me and I wave back.

My next visitor is Chrissy, my 10 year old sister. As soon as she comes in, she latches on to my leg and won't let go until I pry her off. I look into her eyes and see she is crying.

"Why are you, crying, Chrissy?"

"Because, what if you don't win? What if you die?" She asks, sniffling.

"Oh, Chrissy, I won't die. I'm just taking a…vacation, you could call it. And I promise I will come back to you safe and sound. Chrissy wipes away a tear and nods. Before I can say more, the Peacekeepers come and take her out.

My next visitors are Chester and Glint.

"DUDE! We were _joking_ about you volunteering! A joke! You're 14! Even Kaia looks more deadly than you, and she didn't even go to the Academy!" Glint yells, and hits my arm. Chester does the same and says, "We know you can win, though, dude. We're rooting for you." Then the dang peacekeepers come before I can respond.

Cashmere and Gloss, as old as they are, are still our mentors, come and get me from the room in the Justice Building. Then we're off to the train and District 1 is speeding behind me.

**Okay, so I whipped up the last few sentences of the paragraph this morning at 6 AM! I love my stories because it helps me develop a writing style, so I squeezed it in this morning by waking up early. Also school is starting today, and I'm NEVER going to put anything on haitus, but you'll get less updates because ****_"Your fanfiction doesn't come first Miranda, your priorities do." _****Fanfiction is a priority, Mom. So yes, it does. Ha! Beat my awesome logic!**

**Anyway, school starts today and I'm scared and excited. Wish me luck!**


	4. District 2

Chapter 2- District 2 Reapings

**Adeline Lin P.O.V.**

I wake up in our small home today- the day of the reaping. I might be 17, but this is District Two. If I get reaped, someone will volunteer for me for sure. Right?

I'm of Asian descent and stuck in District 2, so my family doesn't make that much money and is oppressed in public. I'm 5'2 and very slim from slight malnutrition, not like District 12, but poor for 2. My hair is curly and so dark brown people mistake it for black, same with my eyes. Because of my build and size, all the other kids don't like me so I took to myself. I'm very shy and don't have any friends, although the school councilors tell me I'm nice and friendly once I open up.

I get out of bed while starting to get on the subject of the Hunger Games, the very thing is started today by the annual reaping. I just think it is so stupid, but don't tell the Peacekeepers I said that. Why punish us for something our ancestors did? It's not like we were the ones that started the Dark Days. And I can't ever imagine myself killing someone innocent.

I enter my bathroom and open up the tiny mirror cupboard. I grab some shampoo and strip down, heading to a large bucket in the corner we refer to as a bathtub. I give myself about 8 gallons of water wash myself in, and lower myself in.

After completing my bath by washing and rinsing my hair, I dry myself off with a shabby towel and go back to my room. I open my fairly small closet and pick out an outfit. I end up with a very new white dress my mom just bought me, paired with some plain white flats and a white ribbon acting as a headband. I take a deep breath and go into the kitchen to face my family.

As soon as I enter, my mom hugs me. When she pulls back, she looks at me and says, "Medical lessons at 5?" My mom is one of the best doctors here, and likes to teach me her tricks, since I plan to follow in her footsteps. I nod, a small smile creeping on my face. My mom opens her mouth, as if to add, _'If you are still here at 5,' _but thinks better of it and presses her lips into a thin line, her smile disappearing for a fraction of a second.

My dad and little sister Miu greet me next. Dad smiles and gives me a quick hug and a late of eggs, while Miu decides to try to tackle me. Although her tiny 8-year-old body barely made me flinch, I try to amuse her by stumbling back. She smiles and releases me, scooching onto the bench in front of the table. The rest of the family follows her example, including me.

As we eat a breakfast of scrambled eggs, my parents are taking about whether or not to let me or Miu keep training at the Academy. We have only been there for around 9 months, enough for me to get pretty good at archery, and pick up some very basic hand-to-hand combat moves.

I take Miu's hand and we walk to the district's square together, my parents on either side of us. As we get to the square, I drop Miu and my parents off at the ropes' edges, as close as you can be to the stage without being eligible. I get my finger pricked and go to stand in line.

**(AN: Okay, so let me explain. I am going to switch to Caesar Brutus Lupa ((nice Roman name, by the way.))'s POV, giving a not as long but still long description of his morning, then get into the reaping. Everything but the girls' reaping will be from his POV.)**

**Caesar Brutus Lupa P.O.V.**

I wake up in the dorms of my Academy. Ever since my parents died, I've lived here and trained here for the Games. I'm happy those losers died, because they were against the Games and wouldn't let my train for the Games. The only other person in the district who didn't train was Adeline Lin, but she's such a poor freak that they wouldn't let her in until last year. But she still sucks.

I brush back my shaggy blond hair from eyes, spiking it around the edges with some hair gel. I put on my pre-picked outfit from the Academy. They always try to control everything about the volunteers they send to the Games. Since I am volunteering this year, they gave me a reaping outfit. They gave me a button-down white shirt and dress pants that are slightly wrinkled due to the fact I don't like dress pants. I carelessly put on the white shirt, not even buttoning it up. I wrestle myself into the dress pants, resulting in a few tears around the edges of the hem. I put on some dressy black shoes that were- you guessed it- issued by my Academy.

On the subject of my Academy, it's the best in the District me and the girl, Tanya, that I'm volunteering with, both live here and have trained here since I was 11 and she was 10. We know each other well, and I'm excited to be in the Games with her- she's brutal, just like me.

I walk out the door just as the warning horn sounds. I jog to the square which is a few blocks away, and get my finger pricked just in time for Hillie Hindi, the District 2 escort obsessed with the Ancient Romans, to start.

"Oh, welcome, welcome! Today we choose two wonderful people to compete in the honoring games." Hillie starts after the video they show every year, which gets a lot of cheering from the Games supporters, which is much of the District. She delicately lowers her hand into the bowl, and plucks out a slip.

**Adeline Lin's P.O.V.**

"Adeline Lin!" Oh Lord. Someone will volunteer for me, right? Tanya will volunteer for me, she trained, and she was supposed to! I can't kill someone! I crane my neck around and see many girls raising their hands, opening their mouths to call out. Tanya is also among them, and I almost cry in relief until Tanya gets an evil smirk on her face.

"NOBODY VOLUNTEERS!" She bellows out in her commanding voice. Most of the girls lower their hands, and anyone who tries to volunteer gets a hard punch to the face from one of Tanya's friends. She thinks I can't handle this. She thinks I'll break down. She think that I won't survive, or make it back home. I'll prove her wrong.

I look at the crowd, my eyes finding my families'. I look at my Mom, and she as tears in her eyes. My Dad looks ready to explode that Tanya had the nerve to do what she did. But one look at Miu's face, and my resolve -and heart- breaks. She has tears eyes, and her lips are in a pout. She is crying. Miu, my baby sister is crying. And I break.

I walk to the stage with silent tears streaming down my face, but other than that, I remain stoic. I know that everyone is marking me as a weakling, but I don't care. I'll prove them wrong.

I'll prove them all wrong.

**Caesar Brutus Lupa's P.O.V.**

As soon as Adeline's name is called and no one volunteers, not even Tanya, my heart sinks. That's one less Career in the alliance. But I'll be there, so it wouldn't matter is Tanya was, because she would die at my hand anyway.

As soon as Hillie draws a card, she reads out, "Adam Millner!" and I jump up and shout, "I VOLUNTEER!"

I race to the stage and jump up. Yes! I did it! I'm in the Games! Yes! Yes! YES! I dance around, muttering, "Uh-huh, oh yeah," After a few minutes, Hillie taps me on the shoulder and asks my name. "Caesar Brutus Lupa." I respond, still high n happiness and excitement. Hillie nods and says, "A classic Roman name." I shout out "HELL YEAH!"

Hillie looks miffed. "Well, if you'd just shake hands..." I grab Adeline's hand and bounce it up and down. Then I walk into the Justice Building without being dismissed.

**OKAY I HAVE FINISHED! NO NOT THE TOMATOES! Oh wait, I like tomatoes. *Picks one up and eats it*. Okay, so it is done! I have had a very busy Saturday, but one of my viewers asked me when the update was, so I felt obligated to tell them it was half done, and then I felt obligated to finish it tonight, although I wanted to finish it in the morning. Although I did not lie to the viewer! It was half done!**

**And now it is completely finished. And during Kaia's Justice Building time, her sister visits, and tells her that her parents aren't going to come. She decides that when she wins, they won't live with her, although her sister will. And her friends come and encourage her and give her tips.**

**Caesar had no visitors except for a few friends who give him some congrats. Adeline Lin gets visited by her family, one at a time.**

**Someone asked about Cashmere and Gloss and the whole rebellion. Well it didn't happen. Peeta died of blood poisoning, there was no rebels, and a lot of the Victors from the books became so popular they still mentor because of Snow.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! My fingers are sore so there isn't many ANs.**

**Also, please tally up your own sponsor points (see chapter 1.) because I suck at math. PM or review with your sponsor points, they start being listed when all tributes are submitted. **


	5. District 3

Chapter 3- District 3 Reapings

**HELLO! I AM HIGH ON HAPPINESS! I AM HALFWAY THROUGH MARK OF ATHENA! I AM AWESOME!**

**But I just wanted to say, I'M SO SORRY! I didn't update this in a long time, but I got grounded and my mom is being a Beginning to get Inside my Tummy's Churning chest of Hate. So I din't get to update in 9573783u1 years. But, alas, it is those wonderful review that keep me going. There is what, 2 spots left? Thank you!**

**SHOUTOUT LIST:**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx she is an amazing writer and is very nice. She submitted a lot of tributes, so I thank her supremely. **

**TheSilverKing76 Just a nice person to contact while you are fangirling, or if you just want to talk. Submitted a lot of tributes.**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived is a wonderful writer in general. I have seen her pen name (I am pretty sure it's her, but I don't remember much from her profile.) on many SYOT lists, so when I first made this, I hoped she would submit because she has really good tributes.**

**I would do more, but I have to get off, NOW.**

John Tech's POV

My mother stands, holding me tight, as she cries on my chest, proud and devastated. I think back to what brought me here…

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through my window and my mother is shaking me to get up. As soon as my eyes open, she leaves. I mentally let out a little sigh, knowing this might and probably will be my last day in District 3. After all, my family is known for protecting the young, and I have a bad feeling I'm going to be volunteering this year.

I walk to the bathroom in my house and run some water, cold as always. I dip my head in a bucket of water, effectively cleaning out the grease that comes with this art f 3. I look at the door to the hallway and see that my father has laid out an outfit for me. A plain grey shirt and brown pants- don't really want to stand out too much.

I walk nonchalantly towards the square. When I get there, I get my finger pricked and stand next to some other 18-year-ods. Unlike me, some of them are quivering with fear. I have just already accepted the fact that I'm going to die someday and it might be soon.

The new escort for 3, Aeacus Di' Moore, gets started in the reaping by making us watch the video that we watch every year. Then it is time for the actual reaping to start.

Terry Bolt's POV

As soon as I wake up in the District's Orphanage, panic hits e like a brick wall. What if I get picked? What if Mariah, my best friend, gets picked? What if the orphanage kicks me out? Oh wait, that has nothing to do with toady, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do that.

Today is Reaping day. I should not be as worried as I am, but I took some tesserae this year- it was required by the Orphanage. Whether to kill us off or for extra food, I don't know and neither does Mariah.

Ever since I was 11, I've been on the street. Now 4 years later, I live in the town orphanage. People think that it makes me act like a robot, emotionless, but it taught me to help others like me.

I greet Mariah, then change into my reaping outfit. I end up wearing a plain grey dress that stops just below my knee ad my black hair is plaited. My light green eyes show fear.

"Relax, Terry, you're only 15." Mariah comforts me when she sees what state I'm in.

"I still have more in than a 12-year-old, and so do you. Besides, 15-year-olds are reaped all the time." I remind her. She shivers a little bit, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she pulls me up, grabs my arm and runs out the door.

We're halfway to the square before my mind connects with where we are going. "Mariah, can't we skip?" I ask hopefully.

"No way, Terry. The peacekeepers would find us, and then we would die. At least in the Capitol, they treat you well before killing you!" She keeps tugging on my arm. A warning bell sounds. I give in, getting back to my usually level-headed mind, and we run to the square, making it just in time for Aeacus Di' Moore to start the ceremony.

"And now, for the girls!" Aeacus announces, overexcited. He plucks out a slip, and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

Aeacus calls out, "Terry Bolt!" and it actually doesn't surprise me. The unexplained anxiety that I never get, the feeling in my stomach, the tesserae I was forced to take this year. I walk up to the stage, a little bit of fear in my eyes, but most of my face is accepting.

John Tech's POV

I stand in wait of the boys' bowl. I hope that if someone extremely young is reaped, I can save them by volunteering. It's unfair that anyone would have to do this, but I can make it a few inches closer to being humane by volunteering.

That's what ended up putting me in the Justice Building.

**I like this chapter, but i was lacking inspiration. Oh, and I'm grounded, so no super-fast updates for now. **


	6. District 4 Part 1

Chapter 4- District 4 Reapings

**You know how I said I was grounded? You know how you thought it was for like 4 weeks? Yeah, I was only grounded for a day, but if I touch an electronic, the punishment started over. Evil, right?**

**I'm starting District 4! It's my favorite District, and I hope that I can satisfy the viewers. I really like it when there is a strong female character from 4, but you'll have to read to find out if that's what really gonna happen this year.**

**I have to study my vocab for Science, and memorize either "America" or "Star Spangled Banner" by Monday and be able to sing it perfectly. Both of these assignments were issued on Friday.**

**But I'm a nice awesome person. **

**REVIEW!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived I didn't know if I should take offense to your review, so I laughed. **

**If anyone here watches the Walking Dead, you have good taste. I have watched all of season 1, barely any of seasons 2 and 3, and the second half of 4. So yeah.**

**Now, I am going to answer some questions I have been getting. **

**Tanya is Adeline's bully. She's the one that makes Adeline's life miserable. She is so dedicated she gave up her spot in the Games to torture Adeline.**

**If I gave you a shout out during 3, I am not going to shout you out until at least District 10. I am lazy, so no reasons for the shout outs. Hey, be lucky that I'm even doing shout outs.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**PixelArtyGirl1**

**Someoneorother123**

**hollowman96**

**So there are the lucky few who get shout** **outs!** **REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**

**Woo, okay, let's get started.**

Ariana Stephens' POV

I sit on the docks, letting my feet dangle in peaceful waters. It's far before dawn, but I rise early anyway to see the waters before the boats come. Soon, the first fishermen will come and banish me from the docks, and besides today if the one day I wish never happened. Just thinking about it makes anger boil up inside me. I try to calm down and enjoy the waters while I still can.

A wave comes down on the wooden poles below my feet, causing the water and breeze to mix and splash my face and washed out brown hair with sea spray. A bit of mirth comes to my eyes, but it disappears when I fell a pole poking my side.

"Ye need to get ready, girlie." A garbled voice says as I stand up. "Today be reaping day, ye can't miss that." With that the fisherman sends me off.

Walking through the town, I can see people, waking up, setting up their stands, trying to persuade the few people in the square to purchase something. I can almost forget its reaping day, until my eyes catch the large stage the peacekeepers are setting up. After seeing that I stomp outside of town.

My family lives by the pier outside of the District's main square. When I was little, we lived on the other side of town, by the docks, but after the _incident_, we moved away because Anna, my little sister, couldn't take the painful reminder.

My eyes get misty and my mind replays. First, playfulness surrounds my parents' faces. Soon, though, there is death and pain and horror and sadness swirling, and then loss.

Now, my grandmother takes care of us. I enter the house as dawn breaks and rise Mark and Anna, my siblings. They don't say a word and move about the house, getting ready and cooking breakfast.

I enter my bedroom and slip my clothes off. I washed this morning before leaving the house, so my body isn't too dirty. I look in my closet for something to fit the occasion, and find a beige dress, and pair it with an orange belt. I put my brown hair in a bun and go to check up on Anna. Mark is old enough to be safe from the reaping, and I'm in my last. Anna, however, is the only one in the family who didn't go to the Academy as a precaution and is only 13.

Anna is messing around with her light brown hair, wearing a soft green dress the color of grass. I sigh and whistle through my teeth. She straightens up and walks over to me. I run my hands through her hair a few times, ridding it of any tangles. After deeming it worthy, I collect, Grandmother, ark, Anna and myself and Mark leads us to the square, breakfast forgotten.

After Anna and I get our blood samples taken, I lead her to the 13-year-olds section and go stand in the back with the other 18-year-olds.

"Hey," My best friend Danielle whispers, inching so she is right next to me. I nod back to her, featr and anger mixing inside of me, making me completely rigid.

"Ari, why are you so tense? You know you won't get picked."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. I can pull my weight just fine in the Games, maybe even win. It's Anna that I'm stressing over. What if she's the next Primrose?" In the 74th hunger games, a 12-year-old was reaped and her sister, Katniss Everdeen, took her place. Now, whenever a 12 or 13-year-old is reaped and gets volunteered for, they're called the next Primrose.

"She won't be the next Prim. But it would be cool to be the next Katniss, right?" Katniss ended up winning the games and is the most famous victor, surpassing even Finnick.

"I guess so, I just hope that Anna doesn't get reaped. After the incident, Grandmother and Mark wouldn't be able to take losing more family."

"Shhh! Callie Kinnie is starting!" Callie Kinnie, our escort, is standing up on stage. We used to have a different one, when I was really young, Karen Dodds, but after she got a surgery that made her a little too much like a furious leathery bat, she got kicked out. I stop slouching in time for her to call the girls' name.

I hold my breath.

"Anna Stephens!"

I almost faint.

"Scratch that. _Do not become the next Katniss, Ariana_," Danielle hisses under her breath. But I ignore her, and leap towards the stage.

"I volunteer!"

**BOOM! Okay, so I know I cut it off, but the other's name is Troy Marlin. He volunteered at age 18, and is a full-blown Career. I would do his POV, but I just loved this cutoff so much. I will post a mini-chapter from his POV for you guys soon.**

**I have, like 3 different submissions for the District 9 male, and they were all awesome, and it was very hard for me to choose. But in the end, here is the final tribute list:**

**(1) Kaia Jones &amp; Jasper Lucknow**

**(2) Adeline Lin &amp; Caesar Brutus Lupa**

**(3) Terry Bolt &amp; John Tech**

**(4) Ariana Stephens &amp; Troy Marlin**

**(5) Dakota Smith &amp; Orion Volker**

**(6) Harper Urena &amp; Carter Rook**

**(7) Fern Asenath &amp; Vidar Yonson**

**(8) Alto Plank &amp; Alto Cronin**

**(9) Maize Rowan &amp; Thayer Alarik**

**(10)Julia Kellson &amp; Macsen Thurber**

**(11)Florina Everett &amp; Caspian Walrum **

**(12)Ember Coleman &amp; Ezekiel Smith **

**Sorry about the weird spacing, my computer has went wiry. But before you get another update for this, I'm updating SPYING ON PERCABETH! DANG! I haven't updated that in forever! Oh, and SPOILER ALERT! I HATE Pothena, so there will be no romance between Percabeth's parents! I mean, Poseidon is eternally married, for Hermes' sake!**

**Hermes: You called, Andi?**

**Me; I'm fine, Dad. But could you send packages full of snakes to anyone who ships Pothena?**

**Hermes: I was in the middle of doing that when I heard you.**

**Well, anyway, back to the author's note. Expect a new The Thief's Daughter update by tomorrow evening if all goes well, and a Spying on Percabeth update in a few hours.**

**Woo! Okay, one last thing: send me your sponsor points! I'm showing the FULL LIST on District 6, so if you haven't contacted me by then about your sponsor points, they no longer exist. Please label a NEW PM VERY CLEARLY about the sponsors' Points. **

**PM me! I don't care what about, just do it! I love connecting to writers!**

**I am going to give my teacher a copy of "Primrose's Letter" (Mockingjay spoilers) next week, and another copy of a new one-shot at the end of the year so she can tell me how I improved.**

**I START HOUSE OF HADES TOMORROW! **

\- **Miranda, Resident of District 4 and Daughter of Hermes**


	7. District 4 Part 2

**Sooooo sorry about the lack of updates and super short chappie! I just couldn't. I couldn't feel inspiration. But I would never give up on my babies (AKA stories.)! **

**I FINISHED BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. MY LIFE IS OVER.**

**Guest: And your opinion affects me how? But, in honor of the rude guest, a long chapter.**

**To the other few people that reviewed: THANK YOU!**

***Singsong voice* I'm not getting many PMs about SP…. (If you want me to stop the SP program, tell me, and what the majority wants, majority gets.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Prim, please do the disclaimer. **

**Prim: OKAY! PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own HG. But will you stop impersonating me now?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Troy Marlin's POV**

I wake up in our house that we will soon leave behind. After I volunteer and win, we will live in the Victors' Village.

My mother Edna walks into the room, holding some clothes. She hugs me, then drops the clothes on my bed. She smiles as she walks out, her eyes filled with pride at the aspect of me volunteering.

I quickly switch out my clothes for my reaping outfit. Black sneakers, good for running, cargo pants, eh, a white button-down shirt. Not exactly my style-I wish it could have been more…brutish.

I step out of my room. At the kitchen table sit my mother Edna, father Finbar. I have a sister too, Seabrooke. Much to the rest of the family's disappointment, Seabrooke didn't really catch on at the Academy, instead liking the designing behind the outfits in the Capitol. Right now, she has her nose stuck in a fashion magazine from the Capitol she got for her birthday.

"OH, Troy!" My father bellows as the stands up to hug me. "I'm so proud of you, volunteering today!" Mom claps her hands together excitedly while Seabrooke wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"At least, when you win, can you bring me back some fabrics?" I nod indifferently.

We should get to the square." I say with my mouth stuffed full of crackers. We all file out of our house and walk to the square, Seabrooke lingering behind us slightly.

I get my finger pricked, but I don't even know until I see the red. Over the last 15 years, I've raised my pain tolerance a lot. I make my way to the boys' 18-year-olds section, trying to get as close to the aisle and stage as possible. Soon, the mayor is finished with his annual speech, which I've long since memorized.

"Now, it's time for the reaping!" Callie Kinnie starts the reaping, and toddles over to the girls' bowl in her too-high heels. "Anna Stephens!"

I see a trembling 13-year-old start to make her way to the stage and feel utter disappointment that I'll be the only one from District 4 volunteering. Oh, well. But she definitely isn't getting into the Career pack.

"I volunteer!" Someone calls. Her voice is older, stronger, but unsure. Hopefully, a Career? A girl emerges from the 18-year-olds section. "Anna! Go back!" The little girl nods and jumps back into the crowd, with tears running down her face silently. I could tell she was trying hard to keep them in.

The girl makes her way to the stage. I can hear a family keening in the background, but that's normal.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Callie Kinnie asks overenthusiastically.

"Ariana Stephens." The girl replies, gaining confidence rapidly. I grin. Maybe we'll have 2 Careers from 4 in the Career pack after all.

"Okay then. Excuse me." Callie Kinnie is now trying to scooch to the boys' bowl. She plucks out one little slip. I grin again, knowing that it's not me, and that I will get to volunteer and the others will be scared of me.

Callie Kinnie opens her mouth. "George Clooney!" A small kid from the 14-year-old breaks down sobbing. I smirk. Weak.

I lurch forward, throwing my massive weight of muscles forward. "I volunteer!" I shout out in my burliest voice. Again, Callie beams with pride, this time at having not one, but two volunteers. I walk to the stage, trying to look eager yet relaxed. I don't think it worked.

"What's your name?" Callie asks as soon as I'm able to reach the microphone.

"Troy Marlin." I say, smiling at the thought that I just got myself a free pass to kill some weaklings. I can see the girl's eye twitch. She knows full well that I could snap her neck in a half-second. My smile grows creepily big, but I don't stop it.

Some peacekeepers soon drag us to the Justice Building, but they look frail compared to me. They guide me to a room, where I know my family and friends will come to wish me luck (like I need it!).

First, my family comes in. My mom throws herself against me. "I'm SO proud of you! Volunteering! My little boy is growing up!" Then my dad squeezes me.

"Son, good luck in there. But we know you won't need it. After all, you have been training for quite some time." Last is Seabrooke.

"I know that you know I'm not too happy about this, but I still love you," She says, crossing her arms matter-of-factly. "So I know you're gonna win. So when you do, bring me a trainer for sewing basics 101, okay?" I nod, but I will probably forget the second I get there. Seabrooke hugs me with a single tear running down her face. I wipe it away.

"I promise that I will come back. And I'll get you all of the fancy stuff you want, okay?" Softie. Oh wait, that's me.

A peacekeeper slides open the door, and escorts my family out.

No one else comes to visit me, which I couldn't care less about, so I end u sitting in my room bored for about 45 minutes.

"Sweeties!" Callie Kinnie says, bursting into my room in a ridiculous fashion. She grabs my arm and dramatically tugs me to the train. There, I meet up with the girl, Ariana. She nods to me, and I nod back. We should at least be acquaintances, since we're going to be in the Career Pack together.

Then, I sit near a window and watch as the train takes me to my victory.

**Okay. So, I have dance tonight, so no more updates today (probably.) and tomorrow because I have to update the Thief's Daughter. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, District 4 is finished, sorry for splitting it in 2, and I just needed to. But on to Districts 5 and 6, which will be mushed into one chapter. **

**Try and spot the PJO reference in Part 1 of District 4! Review and tell me what it is! And I will give you a shoutout!**

**Okay? Okay. (I'm reading tfios…) **

**-Miranda, resident of District 4 and Daughter of Hermes**


	8. District 5

Orion Volker POV

I hate it here. There's nothing interesting to kill. The animals are gone, they've learned to stay away. I can't use my sickle or even a knife in this broad daylight. I'll get caught, and that's never happened before.

This morning was practically grey. I woke up and dressed in slacks and a grey vest over a white dress shirt. Then I started to take a walk around the town. The stray people who wandered the streets gave me odd looks, though. I was 17, a prime Reaping age. I should be with my family.

The thing is, I have no family. My parents are dead, because someone killed them. I didn't see who, but I have them to thank for the way I am now. I can still remember the blood pooling beneath their lifeless bodies… their dull, blank eyes… The wreckage to their bodies was so great I wouldn't have recognized them if they hadn't been in their beds.

And Ariel. Ariel, who left me. Ariel, my Ariel. I've sealed her away from me, from who I am. And I don't care. The Reaping Bell will toll soon. I should go, but the flowers look nice here.

I bring up my foot and crush the flowers under my heel. I hear the petals dissolving and the stem cracking. When I move back, the beauty is gone. Satisfied, I head to the Square.

All of the terrified faces disgusted and amused me. I sometimes wished I was from a different District- one where it's acceptable to know how to use weapons, like One or Two, or even Four- but then, I wouldn't be able to kill. I passed people I know through my actions. Hillary Gellar, who is the daughter of my schoolteacher. I liked killing Mr. Gellar. The widow of the previous Mayor, who I sliced apart last year. The five orphans of the Smithson family, whose parents I snatched the hearts of just last week. Their weak pleads and sniveling still fresh in my mind. Pathetically easy kills. I'm already craving more, but I don't worry. I'll have fresh blood on my hands soon.

I still remember when I was 14. And Ariel was taken from me. Three years ago to the day. But Ariel wasn't strong enough- she couldn't handle it. I'm better, and I can win these Games. I will kill everyone and show them exactly what they did. I will win. And I won't end up like Ariel with my face in the sky.

The Peacekeepers prick my finger, drawing blood. A grin creeps onto my face at the sting. I join the crowd of anxious teenagers. They all edge away from me. They think I'm demented, but I know I'm better than them.

I stood proud and tall in my waiting. The escort from our district, a man named Lucius Harvelles, was fat and short. His hair was bright purple and added two feet to his height, a twisting column reaching towards the gray sky. His skin was a mottled green color. He was also one of the oldest escorts; the man had been doing his job for over twenty years.

"Welcome to the Reaping," Lucius opens his speech, which has been identical every year since he was appointed. "Today we gather to decide the names of the two tributes who will enter this year's Hunger Games. I hope we are all as excited as I am to discover this year's competitors." His voice is the most condescending thing I've ever heard. I hate it. He turns to play the annual video. Each year the video has become more and more airbrushed and pro-Capitol.

Immediately after the screens fade to black, Lucius spins his way over to the girls' Reaping bowl, nearly tripping over his own feet. He reaches deep into the bowl, elbow-deep, and pulls out a single, pathetic-looking slip.

Dakota Amelia POV

When I wake up, the sunlight is pale yellow, my favorite color and maybe the only reason I wake up so early. That, and all of my friends agreed that today we would meet by the oak tree near the electric, 15-foot-high fences on the edges of town. The tree was at the top a sloping hill, barely tall enough to be noticeable. Patches of flowers disturbed the green grass and weeds.

My friends and I aren't that close, when I think about it. We only come together because we're all alone a lot. Most of our time together is just enjoying each other's company and silence. Sometimes we talk, though, I really spend the most time with Lilly and her brother.

Enough daydreaming, I'll be there to see it myself in minutes. I dress myself in my Reaping outfit. This year, I had my white blouse that my mother had originally owned, a gray skirt that covers my knees, and a soft gray cardigan that might be the nicest thing I own. My shoes are getting a bit tight for my feet. I untangle my dark red hair and wash my freckle-covered face.

My mother is still sleeping, and I don't want to disturb her. I'd told her last night that I would be gone in the morning. I have no father- well, I'm sure I do, but I don't know him. I can't remember him, but he's not dead, he just was never there, according to Mother. I do know, though, that I must have got my blue eyes from him. Mother has brown ones. I slip out of the house into the pale yellow sunlight. As I walk through the village, I try to walk as lightly as possible. I don't know why, it just makes me feel better. Like I could fly away from the Games…

I am the last one to reach the oak tree. I'm fifteen, Clarissa is sixteen, and Tyler and Lillian (or Lilly) are thirteen and fifteen. Those two are siblings and my best friends. Don't get me wrong though, Clarissa is awesome. Together, we sit in a lopsided circle and talk, although without fail the topic reaches the Hunger Games.

"So how many do you have in this year, Dakota?" Tyler asked, and promptly started counting all of the freckles on my shoulder. He never makes it past twenty.

I count up on my fingers. "12. Not much… I only have my mother and me. But it's still eight more than I should have. What about you guys?"

"Thirty five." Clarissa responds immediately, twitching a bit. She was as dead-scared as the rest of getting picked.

Lilly tells for her and her brother. "I have twenty. Tyler shouldn't have any…" She gives a stern glance at her brother.

"I didn't take any, I swear!" He promises, holding out his hands and forgetting that he was counting my freckles.

The Reaping bell starts tolling and I glance at the sky. Indeed, a few hours had passed, and all four of us would be late for the Reaping if we didn't hurry. All of us jump up and start running to the square, dodging through the completely empty streets. We might be the last ones there!

When we do arrive, the queue to get our fingers pricked is only a few people long. After having my blood sample taken (which hurts), all of us separate and go to our different age groups. There's only a few seconds to spare before Lucius Harvelles, the district escort, begins his speech. I try to take in the words, but I'm so terrified I can barely think. Next to me, Lilly grips my hand. My breath is barely escaping my lungs. A horrible sense of dread fills the space surrounding me.

Lucius starts moving towards the girls' bowl; the Capitol video must be over. He thrusts his arm into the bowl, down to the bottom. Then he pulls out a single paper that sends shivers down my spine. Lilly's hand tightens around mine and I squeeze back. I could be either of us.

"Dakota Amelia!"

The name rings through my ears like a buzzing fly, and it's not the first thing I can't process today. Lilly lets out a sob and breaks down crying next to me, tears flowing out of her eyes. And as much as I would like to join her, I can't, not now. My mother is crying out to me from the audience, but Peacekeepers swarm her and hold her back. My light feet feel like lead holding me to the ground.

It takes a moment for my muscles to obey me and take me to the stage. I'm walking slowly, my head down, trying to keep my eyes from leaking out tears. Lucius is sniffing impatiently at me, but I can't speed up. My feet are moving without my command.

When I finally reach the stage and stand front and center next to Lucius, I feel a single drop of water leak out of my eyelids. I furiously wipe off the betrayal, keeping my head down. This is District Five, no one is going to volunteer for me.

Lucius glances at me with disdain before twirling to the boys' bowls and selecting a slip from the center.

Orion Volker POV

"Donald Trump!" Lucius calls out in a monotone.

I spring forward, standing in the center of the aisle with my arm raised. "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. Everyone in the square stares at me in shock, while the boy I volunteered for runs sobbing to his mother. I have to resist the urge to kick him. Lucius makes a small beckoning gesture and I stalk towards the stage, not stopping the grin on my lips. I don't care if it looks demented, I can't wait to win.

Lucius steps forward, his potbelly shaking up and down. He tries to smile, but to me it looks like two sticks about to be snapped in half. "I'm pleased to present the tributes from District Five! Dakota Amelia and Orion Volker!"

The two of us are taken roughly by the arms by Peacekeepers are shoved into the City Hall. Then we're brought to separate rooms to await visitors. Mine is wooden and the cushions on the bench are threadbare and bitter yellow. No one visits me, the only people I would want to see are dead.

Dakota Amelia POV

The Peacekeepers holding me are making my arms bruise. I can't hold it back anymore. The second the doors close behind me I burst into tears in my room. I'm still crying when my mom enters frantically.

"Dakota!" She cries. "Dakota, my baby! Oh, my sweet Dakota…" She sweeps me into her arms, tears dripping onto my shoulder as she runs her fingers through my hair. When she pulls away, her thumb swipes away the tearstains on my cheeks. "Be strong for me, child. I love you."

The Peacekeepers burst into the room and gruffly grab my mom. "Time's up."

I lurch forward. "No! No! I love you too! Mommy!" The doors slam and I'm alone again.

A full minute passes when all three of my friends walk in, their faces sorrowful. Lilly embraces me first, and we all take turns hugging. "Good luck, Dakota. We have faith in you…" Tyler says, looking up at me, but his eyes were full of unshed tears.

When they have to go, it seems even sadder. My heart aches. Why did it happen like this? Why do I have to die in the horrible Games?


	9. District 6

Harper Urena POV

In District Six, the weather is usually the perfect temperature for working on cars, lucky for my dad, who does that for his job. He's taught me how to help, but it isn't really my thing. The grease and the fumes make my head pound and I always feel grimy for days afterward. Unfortunately, I'm an only child and my dad only has one worker hired, so I spend most of my spare time here helping out. I admit, I've gotten pretty good.

Except today. Today the sun is so sweltering when I woke up that my sheets were soaked with sweat. It probably didn't help that today I have to visit the one person who can tell me the truth about what happened to my mom. I grew up with my dad because my mother gave me away. Dad never told me why growing up, but after talking with Riley Simpson at the bakery last month, I figured out it was because I was 'not a pretty baby'.

For about a year now, I've been hunting down my mom. I tried asking anyone who knew her if she was still alive, but no one really knew. According to them, she just disappeared. I don't know where she could have went, or why. But I will find her. I have to, because I want closure on my past and to hear the words from her.

"Harper!" My father calls from the next room over. "Make sure you're back in time to get ready!" For what, he doesn't have to say. Today is the annual Reaping, and I have my name in twice this year.

"Okay Dad!" I answer, pulling on a shirt, my favorite worn jeans, and boots. Then I walk out of the door and towards the merchants' side of town. There's those of us who make cars and those of us who are merchants here in District Six. No in-between. Near the Grocer's are a pair of benches where I asked her to meet me. She's sitting there, anxiety flowing off of her in waves so strong I can feel them knocking me back from here.

When I sit down next to her, she turns to me. She looks so different from me- short blonde hair, brown eyes, complete with flawless skin. Instead, I have my long black hair that I never cut, freckles unevenly drawn on my face, and blue eyes covered by glasses. We're opposites, the two people you would never expect to be related.

"Hello, Aunt Carla." I greet. She jolts at the title. Aunt Carla has no kids, so she only comes to the Reaping by requirement of the Capitol. "I'm sorry to bother you on the day of the Reaping."

Aunt Carla makes a gesture. "Child, I am not your Aunt."

"Many people told me that you are my mother's sister." I accuse her, trying to seem not desperate for some other family. However, I can't stop the next sentence I speak from sounding eager. "Is it true?"

"Well, yes. But I can't help you much. I do not know you, and I don't know where Maria is…" Maria is my mother's name. I'm so close! If this woman could tell me just a little…

I scoot closer, but Aunt Carla moves back as if burned. "She is missing, I tell you. Last I saw her she was living with a Scum boyfriend in a shack. Edge of town. That was years ago, though." She glances around furtively. I feel chills up my spine. "His name was Jacob Knight."

"I'm leaving," She stands up and stretches subtly, walking away briskly before I can question her more. I sigh in discontent. If I could just meet my mother I could figure it all out…

Jacob Knight. A name is enough to door-to-door, right? Father can take me and wait outside once we find her. I'm positive I can do it now. Even as soon as after the Reaping, I will finally be able to meet my mother! With this new idea in my head, I decide to head back home. Dad got me a new dress for the Reaping since I grew out of my first one.

The front door is open, Dad must be in the garage. He spends his whole life in there. Well, I spend most of my time in my own mind, dreaming myself a new world, so I don't talk. Upstairs, someone has laid out an outfit meant for me. The first thing that I see is a beautiful purple dress. It's amazing. And when I slip it on, it feels like silk on my skin. Below it is a pair of plain black shoes.

When I'm done changing, I go to the garage to show dad. When he sees me, he bumps his head on the underside of a car trying to get up. "You look just like your mother." He tells me, smiling.

"Really?" I ask self-consciously, fixing my crooked glasses. Dad nods and starts rummaging around the messy room for something.

"Here," He pulls out a black ribbon. Using his expert hands, he ties it into my hair and kisses my forehead. "You're as beautiful as she was."

I rub my thumb over my birthmark on my wrist. It looks like a Capitol ribbon being twirled by a performer, in my opinion. "Thanks, Dad. Why don't you clean up and we can head to the Square?"

Carter Rook POV

Every single year, on this day, I feel like I'm going to throw up. The Games always terrify and sicken me beyond belief. Kids my age fighting and killing each other… I'd never be able to handle it. My stomach churns as I watch the bloodbaths every year.

Mom let me sleep in this year. Thank god, because now I don't have to spend an uncomfortable morning looking green-in-the-face and trying not to upset my younger brother. Garner, my brother, is only nine, so he still has three years left until he's twelve.

This year's Reaping outfit is the same as last year's. A plain gray button-up shirt tucked into black pants. I haven't grown much- I must look weak and small. And it doesn't help that I've got the same features as nearly everyone else in District Six- black hair and blue eyes. Our whole District is probably one big mixed-up family. Only a few people get away with other colors of hair or eyes.

"Carter—"My father bellows up the stairs. He gets frustrated easily on Reaping days. Trying not to get him upset, I scurry down the stairs and meet the rest of my family by the front door. We don't live in a very big place, but compared to the shacks near the edge of town, it's nice.

My family consists of my father, my mother, and Garner. Together, the four of us march to the center of town where the Reaping takes place. At the entrance to the blood line (to give the Capitol your blood sample), my mother wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. Garner hugs my waist and waves as our parents take him away. He doesn't fully understand what's happening.

Soon I'm grouped in with the other thirteen-year-olds, all of us waiting, nerve-wracked, for the ceremony to start. I find my friend Ryder through all the commotion. We both also know a girl named Lyla, but she's on the other side of the aisle with the other girls.

"Hey." Ryder mumbles, his whole body stiff.

"Hi." I respond, trying not to look like I'm going into shock. What if my name comes out of that bowl?

We don't talk anymore, instead standing together in silence for several moments before the district escort steps up and starts talking. "HELLO!" She shouts, all giggly and swaying. Her name is Strawberry Jones, and we've had her for only a few years. I was Garner's age when she was appointed our district. She wears a ridiculous dress of pinks and greens. "Today, we are going to get the tributes from YOUR district!" After she gets this out, she hiccups. As she says the word your, she points overdramatically at the audience. I can already feel the vomit swirling up my stomach.

She gives a wild gesture to the screens. "And now, an amazing Capitol video for you to enjoy!" Another hiccup, and the video starts. I try to focus on it but can only retain bits and pieces: districts, rebellion, and penance. It's over too soon, and Strawberry is moving on to the bowls.

"L-Ladies first!" Is she… drunk?

Harper Urena POV

Strawberry is as eccentric as they come, in my opinion. I can't even remember the last escort, I wasn't Reaping age back then. She half-dances, half-hiccups (she does this a lot) her way to the girls' bowl, where I know two slips with my name reside. My heart turns to metal, each heartbeat turning into a blast of pain. Strawberry shifts her arm around the bowl wildly, sending slips flying out.

Finally she selects one measly piece. "And now… HARPER U-URENA!" She stumbles over my name…. my name…My feet backpedal, shoving girls on either side of me to the ground. I try to push away from the square, but soon I feel gloved hands grip my arms. The Peacekeepers drag my fighting form to the stage, not releasing me until I'm at the foot of the stage. Mortified at being caught so easily, I walk up to the stage. My last hope of salvation, someone volunteering, is crushed as the square remains silent.

Strawberry regards me for a second before moving on as if nothing has happened. "The boys!" She does the same as she had done for the girls, fishing around the papers like a lottery game. "CARTER ROOK!" She giggles as she spots the boy whose name had just been called. It was easy- the boys surrounding Carter had all shrunk away from him. The boy himself was shock-still.

Eventually a single boy steps forward and pushes him gently forward. Carter gives a betrayed look to the boy but walks up slowly anyways. I can hear my father sobbing, along with a group of people I assume are Carter's family. When he reaches the stage and stands on the other side of the escort, Strawberry grabs both of our hands and lifts them up uncomfortably high.

After that, she drops them and orders us to shake hands, giggling when we do so. "Good, good!" We're ushered quickly into the building behind the stage and I'm brought to a room with soft everything. The walls are covered in tapestries, the floor is carpeted, and the seats are upholstered in something soft and cushy. I only have to count to ten before my father slams the door open and walks over to me. "Harper." He whispers against my hair.

"Harper, I know you'll survive. You're my tough baby, right?" He asks, pulling away and trying to smile. It seems forced, but I ignore it. The two of us sit on the bench and lean against each other, tears streaming down my face. The time passes too quickly. When the Peacekeepers come, I scream for more time, but they swarm him anyway and escort him away from me.

The rest of the hour is spent alone. My heart hopes for someone else to come visit me, but no one shows up. My dad doesn't come back in. The next person I see is Strawberry, here to take me to the train.

Carter Rook POV

The girl who was reaped, Harper something, tries to run away and gets dragged to the stage. My chest constricts as Strawberry moves to pick another slip. I have two slips swimming the pool. Strawberry thrusts her hand in, waving her arm through the bowl before grabbing a single piece and smiling in triumph. She unfolds it theatrically before reading out, "CARTER ROOK!"

My feet decide to stop listening to the rest of my body. The boys surrounding me all shrink back, making me stand out like a spotlight's shining on me. Forever passes. Then, Ryder gains the courage to step forward and lightly push me back into reality. I can't help but glare at him, but there's nothing I can do. I walk to the stage as slowly as I can, drawing out my time.

Strawberry seems annoyed at me when I finally stand next to her, being presented to the rest of my District. She lifts up the arms of me and the girl tribute, shaking our arms excitedly. "Now shake hands, kids!" She commands childishly.

We do as told. Harper's hand is clammy and her shake is weak. As I look at her, I notice she has the same blue eyes and black hair as I do. Although, her hair is extremely long and she wears glasses, while I have close-cropped strands and a lighter shade of blue. I don't have much more time to observe her, because a moment later we're both swept into the Justice Building for final goodbyes.

Not two minutes had passed when my family walks in, looking a bit disheveled. My brother clings to me, crying, and asking, "Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

It takes me a while to think of a good lie. "I'm going on a vacation."

"Really?" Garner asks, looking up at me with watery eyes.

I make eye contact with him, then my parents, who are watching with sorrow. "Yes." I respond, rubbing his back softly. Finally he pulls away, and my mom and dad take turns embracing me.

"I love you." I tell them both. "Tell him what happened to me. At some point."

"You can tell him yourself." My father amends. "When you get back." Then, in a gesture that surprised me, he pulls off the wedding ring that matches my mom's. He hands it to me and whispers, "Use this for your token."

I can only nod. There's no time for response, because at that moment the Peacekeepers come and force them away. A stretch of nearly ten minutes pass before the door opens again and my two friends Lyla and Ryder enter.

"I'm sorry," Ryder apologizes immediately for pushing me forward. "I just didn't want you to get dragged like that other girl."

Lyla is crying openly and wipes her tears off on her dress. "I'm so- I'm so sorry, Carter!"

"For what?" I ask, pulling her in for a hug. She accepts and cries on my shoulder for the rest of her and Ryder's time. The second the doors are closed behind them after they leave, Strawberry makes a big entrance and pulls me to a car. This is the vehicle that will take us to the Capitol train.


	10. District 7

Hi, I'm back!

Let's get to work and pretend this didn't take years.

I'm kicking the sponsor system. This is the system that will take its place:

Faithful reviewers (5+ good reviews, ((plus number of chapters divided by five as the story goes on))) and tribute submitters may suggest sponsor items. The more active you are, the more likely I am to send in your item. But here's the catch: you may not suggest items for your own tribute. Of course, this only applies to tribute submitters, because reviewers don't have their own tribute. But suggest wisely, you can only get your items in the arena a maximum of 3 times (suggestions are limitless, but I will only pick a maximum of three, kapeesh?).

I really like all the tributes and I think I did well on them all, but I think I sorta failed on these two. Thoughts?

I would really like some reviews! Getting back into a story needs effort from the writer and the readers, so tell me your thoughts and criticism!

District 7 Reapings

Fern Asenath POV

The trees around me whisper with the wind. The branch I'm perched in is particularly high, about twenty feet, and the predawn air sends a slight chill up my spine. I don't mind. My dark auburn hair is windblown and tangled, my face speckled with dirt. My outfit consists of workers' pants, a light brown shirt, and a leather jacket that's grown smaller over the years. Not at all proper for Reaping Day, but it's technically night- the sun hasn't risen yet.

I've got a bad feeling today. Worse than all the years past. I know I have a good chance of going into the Games, and I don't have a deep concern for much anyone else, so what did I do? I ran to the forests around my house. I always come here to think, so I end up here quite often. This one boy comes here too, he's a friend of sorts, but I don't know him well. His name is Vidar, he's about my age. He's not here today; I would expect him to be with his family. After all, he is Reaping age. Me, I'm just fifteen.

I climb still higher, getting more absorbed in my train of thought. I have my parents and Janet, she's my cousin. I love them, really and truly. But they can't seem to understand me. They think I'm strange and that I spend too much time inside my head. Janet's seventeen, two years older than me with six slips in the lottery. I have four. My parents won't let either of us take tesserae, we know how to survive in other ways.

The sun is showing itself, but it's not doing much to stop the cold. I climb a bit higher, accidentally scraping my left ring finger on a rogue branch. The pine scent is sticking to me like vanilla from the bakery. The tranquility is calming. If anything happens today, I'll be ready. I ignore the small, slow trickle of blood trailing down my hand and push myself still higher, to the thinnest and youngest branches. It's not the first scar I've received from this tree.

I'm high enough now to see rooftops in the distance. The town square is too far east, but I can view my own home, a one-floor house that was standard in District Seven. We're not as bad off as the ending Districts, like Eleven, Ten, Twelve, but we are by no means rich. I pull out a stained cloth from my pocket, pressing it to the small cut on my finger and patting at the blood, helplessly trying to erase the red.

Summer allows the whole District to heat like an oven, the temperature climbing. My parents are no doubt still asleep, but I'm not sure about Janet. My family gets upset when I run off like this on Reaping day. But I can't help it. My stomach is twisting in warning, a dread for the Reaping taking place at midday.

I scan the horizon but it seems oblivious to the day. Today two of the innocent kids from my District will be taken to the Capitol and slaughtered for the amusement of the pigs who live there. The whole town seems green this time of year: the trees growing in every available plot, the weeds, and wildflowers that flourish under their shade, the grass that swarms off of the dirt and onto streets. Green is a beautiful color.

I sigh and glance at myself. I must look like a cavewoman, a complete mess. I have to get home and fix myself up. I ho down the branches out of my tree, sighing once I get to the ground. I like being alone up there, but I have to get home before much more time has passed.

The village is quiet. It doesn't take me long to find my way back to my house, but the new plants growing all around are a bit distracting. It's a perfect breeding ground for plants here- that's why we have so many trees.

I try to close the door behind me quietly, but someone comes to investigate anyway. "Fern!? You snuck out again, didn't you?" My cousin asks as she walks into the kitchen from her room that she shares with me.

"Sorry, but I felt like I needed it," I explain shortly. Janet collapses into a chair, sighing.

"You can't do this anymore, Fern. You're getting older." Janet tells me after a minute, getting up to start a fire. Then she sets a pot full of water over the flames to boil. Apparently the ruckus was loud enough to wake my parents, who come downstairs rubbing their eyes.  
"Oh, you two are awake. We were wondering about the noise." My mother tells us as she takes over breakfast. "Both of you need to get into your Reaping outfits."

My father nods and the two of us head into our room to find two outfits laying on our bed (we had to share after Janet came). One was smaller, a cream color, and long enough to go to about my knees. I assume that one is mine and change it quickly behind the feeble screen our parents gave us for privacy. It feels especially flowy around my knees, a feeling you don't get often in District Seven.  
It's Janet's turn next and I get started on detangling my hair. It's usually like this, and lately, I've been thinking about cutting it, but not today. Janet walks out from behind the screen, looking absolutely beautiful.

I sit in the kitchen, finally succeeding in detangling my hair. Soon it's good enough for me to braid tightly into a French Braid. With that detail, I'm done with my appearance, but something doesn't feel right. It's like the trees are yelling at me to get away. My skin prickles, but I ignore it. I sit silently at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfast to be done. I would help, but household tasks were never really my specialty. I always preferred to help my father in the lumberyard or in the forests, resulting in all the scars on my hands, arms, and legs.

"Fern?" Janet says quietly from behind me. I turn to look at her. "I have something for you."

She presses something into the palm of my hand. I'm wordless as I look at it, taking in the carving of the wood. It's a wooden hairpin- heavy and roughly cut around the edges, with a bit of cheap paint swept across the top in a design. Somehow, I love it already.

Quietly, I push the pin into my hair, allowing it to grab onto the long dark auburn strands.

"Thanks," I say softly, fingering the pin. It was about the size of a tribute slip, which was just a bit ironic.

Vidar Yonson P.O.V.

I slept in today. Since I live in District Seven, the Reapings don't start immediately in the morning. But I'm beginning to regret it because now fatigue hangs over me like a cloud just above my head. My room is pretty cut off from the rest of the house, so my aunt and uncle pretty much let me take care of myself. I'm fifteen and it's been a few years since my mother died. I'm used to it, and I've started liking being alone.

But today is different from every other day, obviously. Today is the day two of my peers or classmates will be sent off to die. And there is a chance that I'll be one of those two, of course. There are others that have more slips in than me, but it would be horrible of me to wish that upon someone.

I skip breakfast so there's more food for my uncle, aunt, and my little cousin, who is only eight. Little enough to not be entered into the Reaping, thankfully.

I dress in a dark green button-down shirt, brown pants, and a brown leather jacket. I look at myself in the mirror and suddenly realize I look like a tree. It's too late to change anything, so I just head over to the square, hoping nobody else notices. Usually, I make a point to get there early, so I'm one of the first to arrive. In the square is only another twenty or so tributes. Almost all of them are twelve.

I stand in the fifteen-year-old section, still as a rock and talking to no one. Today is solemn. I've already got a reputation for being quiet, though, and no one tries to make conversation. I've never done anything especially violent, but because I'm not that interested in socializing, people see me as a thug of sorts. The only person who sees past that no matter what is my cousin, Rhean. She's a sweetheart, and I want to protect her no matter what. If that means going without meals at times or working extra hours in the lumberyards, I'm okay with that. I can handle pain.

More and more people start arriving. I spot this girl I know, Fern, arriving with her family. I see her in the woods sometimes. She and I have an unspoken agreement of companionship- of sorts. We know each other as more than strangers, but we're less than friends. We both prefer solitude.

Soon the square is completely filled up with people. All of them are anxious or scared, even the ones with no family or friends in the Reaping pool. No one likes the Games, even if enemies get reaped.

Fern Asenath P.O.V.

I slide into an open space in the fifteen-year-old section. When I first arrived, Janet squeezed my hand once and went off to the seventeen-year-old section. I know she gets really nervous with these types of things, and that makes her jumpy. I only have to wait a few minutes for the Reaping to start. District Seven's escort is a thin, short lady with a green curly afro for hair, dark skin, and tattoos all over her body- even her face. Her name is Sarah Hughes. She was extremely strict about everything, so the second she steps onto the stage, the whole square goes totally silent.

"Welcome to the Reapings for the 87th Hunger Games." She announces tunelessly. "Please turn your attention to the Capitol-sponsored video above."

Everyone watches the same video that they have for years. It plays up the Capitol's fake innocence and makes the Districts look like they brought their misfortune upon themselves. I hate it, but soon, in only a few years, I'll be out of the Reaping. In reality, it doesn't take very long to be over.

"Okay. And now for the Reaping. For the girls, we have Fern Asenath." Sarah announces, staring at me the second she can pick me out of the crowd. I've also heard that Sarah can be very competitive about her tributes, so she's probably sizing me up. I know that she'll underestimate me, and most likely so will everyone else. Somewhere in the audience, I can hear my parents gasping and crying, and I can see Janet collapse onto her friend. I march onto the stage, determined to look strong. I'm upset on the inside, but I won't let that show.

Sarah doesn't even give me a second glance once I reach the stage, instead reaching straight for the boy's bowl. "And District Seven's male tribute is Vidar Yonson."

Vidar Yonson P.O.V.

When she called Fern's name, my heart felt a little prick inside of it, proof that I do have emotions. But I didn't do anything to draw attention to myself. The worst was yet to come. Sarah Hughes still hadn't called the boys' name.

I look at Fern, expecting to see her upset, maybe even crying despite her solitary personality. Instead, she looks almost angry and marches up to the stage with conviction. "And District Seven's male tribute is Vidar Yonson."

For a second, I think nothing. But when my brain starts working again and I start moving towards the stage, I realize I'm not that surprised. After all, I do live in a poor district and there was always a chance I would get reaped. So I walk to the stage, trying to seem as emotionless as possible. With all my practice over the years, it isn't that hard. But I feel a crack in my chest when I hear Rhean crying and trying to run to me. On instinct, I glance back in time to see my aunt pick her up and sink into the crowd. With that, I hurry to the stage, still emotionless-looking.

I can't change the fact that I was reaped, and I doubt anyone will volunteer for me, so all I can do now is try to win. For Rhean's sake. After all, I don't know if she could handle my death like my aunt and uncle could. Sure, they would be sad, but eventually, they would move on. The thing is, Rhean is barely eight years old. If she has to watch me die on TV it could traumatize her for years to come, and I can't let that happen.

Sarah wastes no time in bringing us to the Justice Building, where I'm brought to a room to say my final goodbyes. I'm not that popular at school, so I know no one will visit me from my class. The only person I can think of that might see me is Fern, but as luck may have it, she's going into the arena too. I decide to just sit back and wait for my family to arrive and say their last goodbyes.

Surprisingly, it takes a while for them to come in. When they do, it's with a big bang as Rhean rushes through the doors and jumps into my legs. "Where are you going, Vidah?" She asks, upset. She still speaks a bit weirdly as a result of her youth, not quite used to proper English.

"Away, but I'll come back soon," I lie through my teeth. "Be good for your parents. I love you guys," I address the last part to all three of them. I don't want them to think I'm heartless, they are my family, after all.

"We love you too." My uncle replies, hugging my crying aunt with tears budding in his own eyes. "We know you'll try your hardest to come back to us."

"Yeah, see you soon." Rhean mumbles, looking a bit upset and pouting childishly but adorably.

"Don't be like that!" I proceed to tickle her, but I only get a few in before the door slams open. A rough-looking peacekeeper is standing there. My aunt and uncle glance at me wordlessly and pick up Rhean, leaving the room without a struggle. Rhean screams and cries, as does my aunt, but I stand strong to give them a good last image of me.

I sit back down on the soft bench, trying not to cry now that they're gone. I still know that this can't be changed- I will being going into the arena. But what also doesn't change is that it hurts.

Fern Asenath P.O.V.

It doesn't take more than a minute for Janet to run into my room at the Justice Building. I bet she ran right through the crowds and pushed people out of the way so she could get here sooner. She comes in without my parents, so there's more time for her to say her own goodbyes.

"I love you, Fern. You're my sister by heart even if we were born cousins." Janet says tearily. Even though she's often off-put by my quietness and how much time I spend in my own head, we are close. "Please take my pin into the arena….for your token." Janet hugs me softly, crying into my shoulder. It's a bit dramatic, but I sort of expected it. She can get emotional very easily. Hesitantly, I hug back, not used to this much attention. A bit of me wants to cry with her, but it's a minuscule part and I squash it with ease.

"Of course." I agree, reaching up to trace the design of the hand-carved pin. Janet smiles.

"I know you can do this because you're smart, Fern. Please come back." I nod into her shoulder. Janet's only two years older, but she's much taller. The girl was always more social, too.

"I need to go, your mom and dad will be in next," Janet says after another minute of just holding me.

"Mm." I acknowledge. As she said, my parents enter almost immediately after.

My mom walks over and sweeps me into a hug. "I love you. We all do." I know my parents, like Janet, always feel a bit ill at ease with the way I work; the way I socialize and think is different from others. A lot of people think I'm cold, and I guess they're right.

My father joins my mother and turns it into the group hug. I'm being squished, so I can't return the gesture myself, but they're upset enough not to notice. When they pull back, I make no move towards conversation, so it becomes a bit awkward, but they stick it out until a Peacekeeper comes for them. No one else comes to visit me, as expected. I don't have any friends. My peers think I'm strange.

It doesn't take long for Sarah Hughes to come for me, so I assume Vidar didn't have many visitors either. She ushers us into a rare car from the Capitol and then into a train at the station. It's the first train I've ever seen that doesn't transport lumber. The two designs are vastly different, because this one truly is fancy-looking, even from the outside. Sarah brings us inside and it's off to the Capitol.

**Remember to review! How do you like the new characters? How do you think they'll perform in the Games and what's going to happen next? I really just want reviews... **


End file.
